


Not-A-Mannequin

by anabelinda



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Yuuri in croptops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabelinda/pseuds/anabelinda
Summary: When he turns around, his eyes catch the back of a mannequin. He likes the coat that it’s wearing. It’s a nice dark blue wool coat that reaches a little bit over the knees. The mannequin has an unusual silver wig and it seems to be leaning against one of the pillars. Yuuri wonders how he didn’t see it before.Or: I’m so sorry, I thought you were a mannequin and I just really liked your coat.Or: Phichit is so evil.





	

Yuuri’s feet are starting to hurt. Phichit is still trying on some clothes in the changing room, but Yuuri is ready to go home. He is hungry and tired, and they have spent the whole morning walking around the mall, looking at the shops.

 

Right now, they are in the H&M. It’s Phichit’s favorite store and they have been in there for almost two hours now. Yuuri is standing near the entrance, his purchase already on hand, just waiting for his friend to be done. He’s eyeing the Starbucks in front, longing for some coffee and a muffin.

 

He’s almost out of the store when he hears his name. Thinking is Phichit calling for him, he turns around, but he doesn’t see him. Maybe he just imagined it. Deciding he is getting delirious with hunger, he decides to wait for Phichit at the Starbucks.

 

When he turns around, his eyes catch the back of a mannequin. He likes the coat that it’s wearing. It’s a nice dark blue wool coat that reaches a little bit over the knees. The mannequin has an unusual silver wig and it seems to be leaning against one of the pillars. Yuuri wonders how he didn’t see it before.

 

Curious about the front of the coat, he reaches for the mannequin and his hand touches the material on the back, dragging it down to the hips. The material feels soft and too expensive to be from H&M.

 

Then, the mannequin turns alive, jumping from him with a startled yelp. Yuuri screams, sending the bag with his purchase flying away and feeling like he is having a heart attack.

 

After calming a little bit, he turns around to confront the man.

 

“What the hell were you doing? Were you trying to feel me up?” says the not-a-mannequin with an accented angry voice.

 

Yuuri feels his face heating up at the indignation. “Of course not!” Then, he turns around suspiciously, as if someone is hiding. “Wait, is this a prank? Where’s the camera?”

 

The not-a-mannequin looks at him as if he is talking in another language. “What are you talking about? I was just waiting for my cousin when you suddenly started to grope me.”

 

“What?! I was not! I just thought that you…uh…” Realization hits Yuuri. This is so embarrassing, Yuuri just wants to crawl under a rock and die.

 

“What did you think?” asks the man. He doesn’t seem angry now, just curious.

 

“Ugh, I thought you were a mannequin from behind. I liked your coat, and was just feeling the material.” Yuuri can’t look the man in the eyes. “I’m so sorry, I’m an idiot.”

 

The man doesn’t say anything, so Yuuri thinks this is his clue to get the hell out of there. But as he is ready to turn around and run, the man starts to laugh. First just a few giggles, but then it erupts to a full body laughter. It is something mesmerizing to see.

 

“Oh my God!” His eyes are sparkling and his cheeks are flushed, but he is calming down. “You are so cute!”

 

Yuuri can’t believe this man. Is he flirting with him? No way. Better to retreat.

 

“Sorry again, I’ll leave you alone now.” As he turns and starts to walk again, a warm hand grabs his left hand to stop him and turn him around. Yuuri feels his heart stop beating for a few seconds.  

 

“You forgot your bag,” says the stranger with a smirk, holding Yuuri’s bag on his other hand.

 

“T-thanks.” Yuuri reaches to grab the bag but is surprised when the stranger puts it behind his back.

 

“Ah-ah” playfully says the stranger. “Tell me your name first.”

 

Yuuri notices that he hasn’t let go of his hand. “Yuuri,” he replies softly.

 

“Lovely, it suits you,” says the man charmingly, “I’m Victor.”

 

“Um…nice to meet you.”

 

After that, they just keep staring and smiling at each other. Victor is so handsome. Pale skin, clear blue eyes, heart-shaped pink lips, a sharp jaw and soft looking platinum hair. How could Yuuri ever think of him as a mannequin? Yuuri can’t look away, and for some reason, Victor seems equally fascinated with him.

 

“Would it be too forward to ask you to go for some coffee with me?” He sounds nervous. As if Yuuri could say no to him.

 

Before he can answer, Phichit yells his name as he is coming near them.

 

“Yuuri! Sorry for making you wait. I’m done now!” says his friend, throwing a cautious look at Victor.

 

Victor’s gentle smile disappears. He releases his hand quickly and steps back from Yuuri.

 

“Who is this?” asks Phichit, putting an arm protectively around Yuuri’s shoulders.

 

“Phichit, this is Victor. I…umm…accidently mistook him for a mannequin and he thought I was groping him.”

 

Phichit’s face morphs quickly. His serious face is gone, and now he is red in the face trying to hold his laughter. After a few seconds, he gives up.

 

Yuuri turns an unimpressed face to Victor. “This is my friend Phichit, he’s a dick.”

 

Victor’s smile reappears on his face.

 

Phichit finally stops laughing. “Only you can manage to get in this situations Yuuri.” Phichit turns to Victor and extends his hand. “Nice to meet you Victor, please forgive my clumsy friend.”

 

They shake hands with a knowing look, ignoring Yuuri’s distressed sounds.

 

Phichit turns to look at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “So, Yuuri, which crop tops did you buy?”

 

“Phichit, shut up! Oh my god!”

 

Yuuri should have expected it. Phichit is evil and of course, he noticed that Yuuri was looking at Victor with hearts on his eyes. He tries to cover his face with his hands.

 

“Yes, show us your crop tops Yuuri!” says a delighted Victor. Yuuri can’t even look in his direction.

 

Before they can both keep teasing him, a voice calls for Victor. The three of them turn to see a short and lanky blond teenager coming their way.

 

“Oh, it’s my cousin,” explains Victor. “He’s also called Yuri.”

 

Yuuri thinks that maybe he wasn’t hallucinating when he thought he heard his name earlier.

 

“Hey old man, are you flirting?” asks Yuri irritated, glancing at Yuuri. “I’m ready, let’s go home.”

 

“Yuri, don’t be rude.”

 

“Whatever, I’ll wait for you in the car. You better not take long.” With that, he leaves as soon as he came.

 

Phichit, being evil, takes this as his signal to also leave.

 

“Yuuri, I’m thirsty so I’m gonna go buy some water at the Starbucks.” He then winks at both of them. “Come get me when you’re done!”

 

Yuuri wants to kill him. “I’m sorry for my friend, he seems to have misunderstood the situation.”

 

“Did he?” Victor takes Yuuri’s hand again. “I wanted to ask you out for a coffee, but my cousin is waiting for me.”

 

Yuuri just stares at him incredulously. Victor's cheeks turn a light pink.

 

“Maybe I’m coming too strong, but I think you’re really cute and want to see you again.”

 

It takes him a few seconds, but Yuuri manages to reply. “I-I also want to see you again.”

 

“Give me your number?” asks Victor hopefully.

 

Yuuri drops Victor’s hand and fumbles a bit searching for his cellphone. He drops it on Victor waiting hand.

 

Victor notices the blue case with the poodles and smiles. “I love poodles! I have one, his name is Makkachin”

 

“I would love to meet him,” says Yuuri, watching with fascination as Victor types his number.

 

“I’ll take him with me to our date.” Victor places the cellphone back to his hand, and also his shopping bag. Yuuri is so dazzled he almost forgot about it.

 

“Also, maybe you can wear one of your crop tops to our date?”

 

And with that, Victor places a quick but scorching kiss on Yuuri’s cheek, says a soft “See you, Yuuri” and walks out of the store.

 

After a few minutes just standing there like an idiot, Yuuri comes back to reality and quickly goes to meet with Phichit. He spots him sitting on one of the tables by the window, smirking at him.

 

After Yuuri sits in front of him, he wiggles his eyebrows. “So? Tell me everything you slut!” says impatiently.

 

“Shut up Phichit!” Yuuri is mortified, people are looking at them.

 

“Doesn’t matter, I saw everything from here. Guess my little baby finally has a date. I’m so proud!” says Phichit, pretending to wipe a tear.

 

“I’m older than you, idiot.”

 

Phichit pretends to not hear him and turns to look at him seriously.

 

“You know, after this, we should go to the lingerie store, and also the drugstore, for some condoms and lube. You know, just in case.”

 

Yuuri, who was taking a sip of Phichit’s water bottle, sputters all over the table.

 

Phichit is so evil.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yuuri wakes up with a terrible headache. The light filtering between his curtains hurts his eyes, his mouth is dry as a desert, and his head seems like it’s going to explode any minute now.

 

What the hell happened last night?

 

Taking a few deep breaths, he starts to remember. Yesterday he went on his first date with Victor. After texting each other all week since their meeting, they agreed to go and have dinner together. The food was amazing and they spent the whole time talking and laughing. It was lovely.

 

After that, Victor took him to the ice skating rink in Hart Plaza. It was a surprise for Yuuri, and they had a lot of fun together, trying not to fall and holding each other close. At the end of the evening, Victor took him home and kissed him very tenderly on the lips.

 

It was one of the best days in Yuuri’s life. He likes Victor so much, he thinks he’s already falling in love with him.

 

The dopey smile on Yuuri’s face disappears the second he remembers coming home to Phichit waiting for him with celebratory shots. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now he regrets it.

 

He remembers telling Phichit all about their date, and how happy he was, and how beautiful Victor is. He also told Phichit how Victor had apologized for not being able to bring Makkachin to their date, and Yuuri had apologized for not being able to wear a crop top with the cold weather in Detroit.

 

In his drunkenness, he didn’t notice the evil glint in Phichit’s eyes.

 

On the nightstand he notices a glass of water and a couple of pills, courtesy of Phichit, but ignores them in favor of reaching for his phone to see the time. It’s almost noon and he sees a bunch of new messages from Victor. With his heart beating frenetically on his chest, he opens them.

 

The first one is a little bit after Victor dropped him home.

 

_Yuuri, I had a wonderful time. Hope we can go out again soon, sleep well darling <3_

 

Yuuri dopey smile returns, but then quickly disappears while seeing the next messages from him.

 

_Srry 4 no wearing the croptop, heres a preview ;)_

Then he sent four pictures of him. He was wearing a different crop top in each one and in the last one, he was also wearing booty shorts.    

 

He felt his face heat up. He looked obviously drunk; red cheeks, crazy hair, stupid smile, and eyes unfocused.

 

Phichit must have taken the pictures, as Yuuri seemed to be doing ‘sexy’ poses showing off his flexibility.

 

This was bad. Victor would never want to go out with him again, thinking he was a drunk and a sleazy guy by sending him this kind of pictures. His life was ruined.

 

He didn’t want to see the rest of the messages, but taking a deep breath he scrolled down.

 

_WOW YUURI <3_

_You look amazing, so beautiful darling_

_I can’t wait for summer to see you in these_

_Thanks for sharing, you really are flexible_

_Say thanks to Phichit for me ;)_

Yuuri looks through the messages a second time, incredulous. Victor also sent him a selfie of him and Makkachin. He is winking and blowing Yuuri a kiss. Yuuri promptly sets the picture as his background.

 

He is glad that Victor wasn’t mad, but he is also dying from embarrassment. He wants to kill Phichit. He should also thank him, but mostly he wants to kill him.

 

“PHICHIT!”

 

Phichit is so evil.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this prompt: https://vodkaplz.tumblr.com/post/134456432020/vampirevvekend-one-time-at-hm-i-thought-a-guy
> 
> Also thanks to my bae for betaing this shit: HappilySleeping 
> 
> English is not our first language, so sorry if there are some mistakes!


End file.
